Faithless
by enne23
Summary: After eight years of marriage, he finally realizes his wife has never and will never trust him. Tonight he'll give her a reason not to. Set in season 7 after Haley fishes through his phone records and confronts him about it.


**Author's Note: Just a short story based on how I feel the Naley relationship has been portrayed, and yeah, I guess my distaste for it in general. Any Naley or Haley lovers will probably not want to read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters from OTH.**

He sits in the dive bar, polishing off drink after drink, but it's not erasing the hard truth he saw in his wife's eyes. She didn't believe him. He recalls his parting words to her. "Don't worry, I'll try not to knock anybody up." He downs another whiskey, gesturing to the waiter to keep them coming.

A woman makes eyes at him and he smiles at her, but then turns away. He thinks back to when he and Haley started. He chuckles as he remembers how paranoid she'd been over the porn on his computer. But the laughter doesn't reach his eyes. He sees now that that was just the beginning.

Brooke was always seen as the insecure one, but nobody recognizes that same flaw in Haley. Everybody loves Haley. She's sweet, loving, dependable, and loyal. That's how everyone sees her. He is to blame for any and all problems in their relationship. They don't see that her insecurities run far deeper than any Brooke has ever had. At least Brooke had her reasons. But Haley? He's been nothing but faithful to her in eight years, but that doesn't seem to matter. She still suspects him at every turn. First the porn, then the pictures of Peyton, then with Rachel, Carrie, and now Renee.

He doesn't understand it, but it's crystal clear to him that his wife will never trust him. He will never be guiltless in her eyes no matter how straight a line he walks. He wonders why it's taken him so long to realize it.

It's tearing him apart and he doesn't know what to do. He loves her but he also resents her for her constant lack of faith. For being so quick to buy into the lies instead of believing in him. She supports him publicly. He supposes he should be grateful for that, but it's little consolation right now. Without her support at home, he doesn't care about his reputation or losing his NBA contract. Like he'd told her, she's the one person he needs to believe him. And she doesn't.

He takes another drink and searches the crowd, not exactly sure what he's looking for. He catches the woman's eyes again and she flutters her eyelashes flirtatiously. He smiles at her again, but doesn't look away this time. The way she's looking at him by far beats the cold, accusing glare of his wife.

He tilts his head toward the dance floor and she nods. He strides over to her and leads the way. Before the dance is even halfway over, she invites him to her room upstairs. He doesn't think twice. He follows her up without question. He knows it's wrong and everybody's going to hate him if they find out, but at this point he doesn't care. He's had enough and he's at his lowest point. He's been accused of it enough times, he may as well have the fun of actually doing it.

To his surprise, he doesn't even feel guilty. This is what it has come to. He doesn't catch the girl's name, just leaves her bed when the sun comes up.

When he gets home, Haley demands to know where he's been all night.

He looks her straight in the eyes. "Nowhere you didn't expect me to be," he replies, his tone devoid of emotion.

He shakes his head when she starts to cry instantly. She knows what he's done and she's upset. But she's not surprised and that's what irks him. He doesn't try to comfort her or talk his way out of it. It's too late for that anyway. He just climbs up the stairs towards his son's room.

His son. The one tangible thing he has to show that these past eight years weren't a waste.

He knows things are about to change. His one faithless night was going to cost him his marriage. But she'd been faithless the whole time. Not physically, but emotionally. She'd never truly believed he had changed.

He's not really sure which one is worse. What he does know is that everyone will blame him. He'll be the bad guy. And that's fine by him, just so long as Jaime doesn't see him that way.

That's the only part that scares him.


End file.
